


Среди пепла и пыли (To Ash and Dust)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boxer!Stiles, Cage Fights, M/M, Songfic, boxer!derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Думаешь, он жульничает? – говорит Лора, проскользнув следом за Дереком. Она смотрит на бой, разворачивающийся внизу, и понятно без слов, о ком именно она спрашивает. Многие думают, что "Рэд" – прозванный так не из-за цвета волос, а из-за ярко-красной толстовки, которую носит перед боем, – каким-то образом жульничает.– Нет, думаю, он просто лучше, – отвечает ей Дерек.– Лучше тебя? – спрашивает Лора.





	Среди пепла и пыли (To Ash and Dust)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Ash and Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763638) by [andavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andavs/pseuds/andavs), [petals42_tumblr (rosepetals42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/petals42_tumblr). 



> *Автор нереальных артов – Andavs  
> **Ссылка на плей-лист от авторов: [Тыц_Сюда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE2GCa-_nyU&list=PLWYQ0KT94wzUjavR1rJ5Fy4-NsR2IjwcL)  
> ***Главный трек, вдохновивший авторов: Imagine Dragon's "Radioactive" 
> 
> Это был мой первый прочтенный фик на английском. А потом я еще долго думала о том, чтобы перевести его. Где-то полгода ХД  
> Но вот он. У нас с этим фиком получилась длинная история. И я его очень люблю. Надеюсь, и вы тоже его полюбите ^_^
> 
> Огрооомное спасибо за вычитку [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia)

Бар старый, пыльный и захудалый, как почти всё сейчас. Владельцы впихнули столы и стулья по периметру и установили посреди зала клетку. Технически, бар в углу помещения всё еще функционирует, но не ради него сюда приходят люди.

Они приходят ради боёв. Люди заходят ради надежды сделать верную ставку. Они здесь, потому что чем им еще заняться? Ядерные бомбы не покончили с миром, как это обещали ученые, нет. Они расхреначили его, а после – оставили калекой доживать.

Но это было уже лет десять назад. Люди привыкли к этому новому миру. К болезням, нехватке продовольствия и к темноте, которая рассеивается только на несколько часов в сутки.

Вместо обычного второго этажа в этом здании – балкон, опоясывающий всё помещение изнутри. Большинство людей, приходящих сюда ради боёв, остаются внизу рядом с самим действием или около бара. Любимое место с лучшим обзором для Дерека – тут, наверху. На втором этаже люди так много не болтают. Они не разговаривают, а у него есть пространство, чтобы свободно дышать. А тот факт, что шум здесь становится более тихим, значит, что у него есть возможность сфокусироваться на том, что он смотрит.

Каждый участник боев в клетке знает, что изучение соперников очень важно. Ну, может быть те, кто безрассуден, и не побеспокоятся об этом, но они также никогда не станут одними из лучших.

Дерек не входит в состав лучших бойцов – пока, – но он однозначно не безрассудный. У него есть Лора и Кора, которые полагаются на него.

– Думаешь, он жульничает? – говорит Лора, проскользнув следом за Дереком. Она смотрит на бой, разворачивающийся внизу, и понятно без слов, о ком именно она спрашивает. Многие думают, что "Рэд" – прозванный так не из-за цвета волос, а из-за ярко-красной толстовки, которую носит перед боем, – каким-то образом жульничает. 

– Нет, – Дерек отвечает, расслабляясь, и наклоняется вперед. Люди думают, что Рэд обманщик, потому что тот омега. А большинство бойцов беты. Меньше всего хотят идти на риск альфы, потому что проиграть – значит показать свою стаю слабой. И тут нет других омег.

И нет людей, понятное дело.

Когда мир покатился к чертям, больше не было смысла скрываться. Раскрыться оказалось не таким уж событием, как многие считали. Из-за огромного количества погибших соотношение людей и оборотней вдруг стало практически равным. И как только человечество осознало их полную мощь? Тогда и обрел смысл боёв только между оборотнями. Удары были сильнее, взмахи кулаков быстрее, а твои фавориты могли исцелить себя и драться каждую ночь, если хотели этого.

– Нет? – повторяет за ним Лора, поддразнивая. Он отрывает глаза от боя, чтобы увидеть, как она улыбается, глядя на него. Наблюдать ее улыбку приятно, даже если она появилась за счет подколки в его сторону.

– Нет, думаю, он просто лучше, – отвечает ей Дерек. 

Дерек говорит правду. Рэд, может, и омега, о чем свидетельствует тот факт, что он довольно медленно исцеляется и никогда не обращается во время боя (черт, его глаза даже не вспыхивают), но он хорош. Его ноги быстры, он более расторопен в работе кулаками, и, быть может, он слишком худой по сравнению с другими бойцами, но всё, что он умеет, работает на него. Он выигрывает примерно половину боёв. Что совсем не плохо для молодого омеги.

– Лучше, чем ты? – подначивает Лора.

Дерек пожимает плечами, но, несмотря на то, что он только что сказал, он всё время возвращается к мысли о том, что Рэд не может быть настолько хорош. Он омега. Дерек бета, выступающий также в роли защитника стаи.

– Скорее всего, нет.

– Он выиграл у одного из Террелов на прошлой неделе, – говорит Лора. – Люди, поставившие на него, были в восторге. По-видимому, ставки были четыре к одному на его победу.

– Все бои Террелов на одно лицо, – отмечает он. Похоже, что Рэд выиграет у своей противницы. Пока Дерек наблюдает, тот каким-то образом проскакивает ей за спину и успевает опустить два хороших удара по почкам. – Грубая сила, не более того.

Из того, что видел Дерек, понятно, что нужно умение, чтобы победить такого, как Рэд. Он слишком хорош в уклонениях от резких выпадов и умеет использовать вес противника против него самого. И ему можно нанести несколько ударов, но Рэд один из самых упрямых бойцов, которых когда-либо видел Дерек. А в этот список он включает и себя.

– Думаешь, сможешь выиграть у него? – спрашивает Лора очень осторожно. Нужно немного подождать, пока Дерек решится на бой, не давить и никогда не настаивать на чем-то, чего он не хочет. Осторожно, осторожно и еще раз осторожно, потому что когда она спрашивает – Дерек всегда говорит "да".

Кроме этого, бойцам платят. За первый бой дают двести долларов, триста – за второй. Сто баксов бонус, если выиграл.

И это не учитывая того, что может заработать твоя стая, если поставит на тебя.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? – интересуется он. 

Дерек не планировал сегодня драться, но только потому, что он еще не словил раж, а не потому что он не может. Последний раз у него был бой пять дней назад.

– Если ты не против, то да, хочу, – отвечает Лора. И это максимально близко к тому, как если бы она просила об этом.

– Он выиграет этот бой, – говорит Дерек, – я спрошу его, будет ли он готов к еще одному. 

– Я схожу за Корой, она не захочет это пропустить, – бросает ему Лора.

Дерек кивает, и Лора отправляется за сестрой. Еще десять минут спустя Рэд объявляется победителем. Дерек ждет еще минут пять прежде, чем спуститься, потому что после выигрыша всегда адреналин зашкаливает, ну и толпа людей, которые жаждут поздравить тебя, хотя по большей части они просто рады тому, что смогли подзаработать. И он хочет убедиться, что обстоятельства не будут давить на Рэда, чтобы он согласился на второй бой.

К тому времени, как он спускается, на ринге находятся уже другие бойцы и раунд начался. Толпа рассеялась, Рэд стоит один, с ним рядом только парень примерно его же возраста. Они улыбаются друг другу и не замечают Дерека, пока тот не оказывается практически перед ними.

– ...так круто, – говорит тот другой парень. – Серьезно, я никогда даже не...

– Скотт, – прерывает его Рэд, замечая Дерека. – Подожди.

Рэд освобождается из объятий друга, и его лицо становится более серьезным. Боже, омеги действительно медленно восстанавливаются. Над его глазом открытый порез, который всё еще кровит.

– Эй, ты Хейл, да? – спрашивает Рэд.

Дерек кивает. Бойцы особо не афишируют имена, но сам он не заморачивался с прозвищем. Кроме этого, он единственный Хейл, участвующий в боях, так что с этим никаких трудностей нет.

– Чем могу помочь?

– Я пришел предложить тебе бой, – вежливо произносит Дерек.

Некоторые люди бросают другим вызов, оскорбляя или провоцируя их. Он никогда не видел в таком смысла.

Рэд мигает, глядя на него немного удивленно, а его друг хмурится, открыв рот, возможно, готовый отказать ему, однако...

– Конечно, – отвечает Рэд, и уточняет: – Сегодня?

– Да. Ну, то есть это не совсем честно, ведь у меня не было боёв сегодня, но я скажу организаторам, чтобы нас поставили последними. Это даст тебе возможность регенерировать.

– Стайлз, – начинает протестовать его друг, – может нам...

– Всё в порядке, – Рэд (Стайлз?) прерывает его, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Раны на сбитых костяшках тоже еще не затянулись. – На мою победу высокие ставки.

Его голос дразнящий, но не дерзкий, и Дерек понимает, что улыбается в ответ.

– Это если предположить, что ты победишь, – говорит он без агрессии, которая свойственна другим бойцам. – Я бы не поставил на тебя свои деньги.

– Ты меня ранил, – так же легко отвечает Рэд, – такое оскорбление требует сатисфакции. Увидимся на ринге.

– Ты уже согласился на бой, – напоминает Дерек. Он уже не уверен, что происходит. Но это точно не насмешка.

– Да, но теперь я буду сражаться за свою гордость, – отвечает Рэд, – гордость, честь и добродетель – всё как я люблю.

Дерек ничего не может с собой поделать. Он смеется, Рэд изображает рыцарский поклон и сразу же вздрагивает.

– Идем, – говорит Скотт, вежливо кивая Дереку, несмотря на то, что всё ещё недоволен. – Раз уж ты собрался в этом участвовать, ты должен подготовиться.

Рэд машет Дереку в последний раз и позволяет утащить себя в сторону выхода, вместо того, чтобы направиться к старой кухне, которая переделана в раздевалку для бойцов. Все знают, что Рэд вечно высказывает претензии из-за неудобств от большого количества бет и альф вокруг, так что Дерек не удивляется.

Он также не обращает внимания на ощущение тепла, появившегося где-то внутри него. На это просто нет времени.

 

*^*^*^*

 

Уже довольно поздно, когда они выходят на ринг. Как правило, если ты хочешь зарегистрироваться на бой, ты просто записываешься и получаешь случайного противника. Поэтому организаторы сохраняют "дуэли" – как называют такие договорные бои – напоследок. К этому моменту зрители, состоящие в основном из людей, уже изрядно напились и разгорячились. Рев усиливается, когда Дерек выходит на ринг, но так встречают кого угодно.

А вот гул в честь Рэда точно заслуженный, потому что он оглушает, когда тот выходит на ринг. Рэд популярен, это его второй бой за вечер, и он умеет работать с толпой так, как у Дерека не получается. Люди любят смотреть на Рэда, даже если не собираются сделать на него ставку.

Он устраивает целое шоу, аккуратно расстегивая свою красную толстовку, оставаясь в одной растянутой майке, и картинно разминает мышцы, хоть вся растяжка и происходит задолго до того, как вступить на ринг. Рэд доходит даже до того, что начинает поправлять один из бинтов, которыми обмотаны его руки, не торопясь, словно ему наплевать на весь мир. Дерек просто старается игнорировать его. Он разминает круговыми движениями плечи некоторое время, а затем останавливается, притворяясь, что слушает правила.

Они всегда одинаковы. Некоторые из ограничений остались еще со времен соревнований по смешанным боевым искусствам, проводившихся в том, прежнем мире: не кусаться, не плеваться, не ударять в паховую область и тому подобное. Но большинство правил были устранены. Ты можешь держаться за ограждающую металлическую сетку, если хочешь. Никто не заботится о разделении на весовые группы или о том, надеваешь ли ты капу. Никаких раундов. Никакой системы подсчета очков. Бой закончен, когда кто-либо оказывается без сознания или сдается.

Дерек кивает, когда судья прекращает говорить, и поднимает кулаки.

– Ты уверен насчет этого? – Рэд подначивает его, усмехаясь. Многие бойцы так делают до того, как начать бой. Дерек обычно не тратит силы попусту. – Ты можешь сдаться, если хочешь.

Насмешки Рэда звучат так, будто он дразнит его, улыбаясь при этом, словно приглашает Дерека присоединиться.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но он не раздражен. 

Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что теперь Рэд смеется уже в открытую.

Рефери отходит назад и дует в свисток. Бой начинается.

Дерек долгое время наблюдал за тем, как ведет бой Рэд. Он знает, что не должен слишком сильно раскачиваться. Это то, что делали многие бойцы. Именно так Рэд достает их уже в самом начале.

Вместо этого Дерек ждет. Он ждет и заставляет Рэда приблизиться. Их первое столкновение – лишь попытки оценить друг друга с обеих сторон, по крайней мере, так думает Дерек, но затем нога Рэда прилетает словно ниоткуда, и Дерек едва успевает поставить блок.

Обычно бои развиваются с такой скоростью, что за ними практически невозможно уследить. Этот не исключение.

В какой-то момент у Дерека получается взять его в захват, но так же быстро ситуация меняется, и уже он сам чувствует давление на поясницу (вероятно, Рэд упирается в нее пяткой), что не дает подняться, и Дерек вынужден отпустить его. Смутно он помнит, что Рэд всегда хорошо уходил от захватов. Дереку никогда раньше не удавалось рассмотреть, как он это делает. Может быть, он просто очень гибкий. Даже сейчас он не мог бы объяснить наверняка, но конечный результат всё тот же.

Дерек отскакивает назад и решает попробовать что-нибудь еще.

Но до того как он составляет новый план, Рэд проскальзывает в его личное пространство и, боже, он очень быстрый. Он получает несколько джебов*, и когда скручивается, чтобы защитить себя, Рэд внезапно замахивается с правой и попадает ему в подбородок.

Удар оказывается сильнее, чем он предполагал, потому что когда он выпрямляет спину и расфокусировано моргает, перед его глазами два Рэда. Он снова моргает, тряся головой в попытке восстановить четкость зрения, а Рэд – оба из них – уже снова в движении. Дерек решает рискнуть и выбирает одного из них.

Но выбор оказывается неверным. Он получает коленом в подбородок и еще один тяжелый удар по лицу за свою ошибку.

Дерек тихо рычит и понимает, что его глаза вспыхивают, хотя считается плохим тоном полностью оборачиваться во время боя. Когти могут прорезать бинты на руках, а удары альф становятся чересчур опасными.

И, тем не менее, он позволяет себе почувствовать, как злость закипает под кожей, и снова сосредотачивается на противнике. Омеги восстанавливаются медленнее, так что Дерек изображает, что намеревается выполнить хай-кик**, но вместо этого опускает удар ниже, туда, куда Рэда ударил его предыдущий соперник. Может быть, это не совсем честно, но то, как усмехается ему Рэд, немного отвлекает. И это тоже не честная игра. Его инстинкты не ошибались.

Рэд втягивает в себя воздух, он пытается сделать кувырок, и Дерек позволяет ему, пользуясь моментом, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Но в движениях Рэда есть скованность, которой не было до этого, и он думает, что почти достал его.

Дерек пользуется своим преимуществом в весе, наклоняется и теснит Рэда к сетке, и тому приходится использовать руки, чтобы защитить лицо. Но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться или уйти в захват, Дерек ограничивается ударами, которые Рэд блокирует предплечьями, а затем поднимает ногу для сильного пинка в бок, когда тот наконец пытается отстраниться.

Толпа вопит.

Дерек не позволяет себе поддаться ей и поспешить. Он ждет и остается спокойным, пока не удается подставить Рэду подножку и нанести ему еще несколько ударов. Дерек знает, что Рэд скоро будет вымотан, и ждет этого момента, чтобы снова выполнить на нем захват. В этот раз Рэд не способен вовремя увильнуть, и Дерек не пытается навредить ему (хоть всё и заживет через мгновение), но он продолжает давить на его руку, пока судья не кричит:

– Стоп! Стоп! – повторяет достаточно громко, чтобы Дерек мог его услышать. – Он сдался!

Дерек тут же отпускает Рэда и отходит в сторону, а судья прыгает между ними и заграждает ему обзор, поскольку иногда оборотни могут быть слишком взвинчены после боя. Дерек тяжело дышит, но он всего лишь пытается убедиться, что Рэд в порядке.

Тем не менее, он прекращает свои попытки, расслабляется и даже слегка улыбается, когда его руку поднимают вверх.

 

*^*^*^*

 

Это был хороший бой, и собравшаяся толпа из людей, которые хотят поговорить с Дереком, подтверждает это. Лора улыбается и начинает собирать свой выигрыш, Кора буквально впечатывается в ребра, еще толком не зажившие, а Дерек напоминает себе хотя бы кивать поклонникам, потому что это тоже часть игры. Он пожимает руки, пытается улыбаться, но всё это время где-то в подсознании зудит одна и та же мысль: найти Рэда.

Потому что Дерек думает, что Рэд не жульничает. Он думает, что Рэд лучше, чем кто-то вообще может представить. Он думает, что тот был близок, очень близок к победе. Он думает, что этот бой был одним из самых восхитительных за прошедший год.

И он просто... он не совсем уверен, что пока они были на ринге, там не произошло что-то странное. Дерек всегда хорошо разбирался в том, что его соперник делает или собирается сделать, а во время боя с Рэдом были моменты, которые ему до сих пор не понятны.

Должно быть, Рэд еще более гибкий, чем он представлял. И намного сильнее. Других объяснений тому, как ему удалось освободиться из некоторых захватов так легко, просто нет. Дерек хочет найти Рэда.

Может быть, чтобы просто сказать ему: "Это был хороший бой". Может, чтобы задать пару вопросов. Или просто чтобы снова увидеть вблизи его глаза.

Шум вокруг начинает раздражать его, но он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Тогда Дерек и улавливает его. Запах крови Рэда. Он легко ухватывает его и с хмурым видом говорит Лоре, что уходит, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Запах приводит его к выходу, прежде чем внезапно оборваться. Он видит вход в небольшую кладовую, – раньше он не замечал, чтобы ее кто-то использовал, но запах Рэда тут сильнее всего. Все вдруг приобретает смысл: Рэд не уходит из здания, чтобы вымыться. Он приходит сюда.

Дерек оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает на него внимания (на самом деле так и есть; уже и вечер заканчивается, алкоголь льется рекой, как и всегда в такое время), а потом он открывает дверь.

В середине маленькой комнатушки стоит скамейка, и сидевшие на ней Рэд и его друг Скотт немедленно вскакивают на ноги. Они оба выглядят испуганными, а пахнут вообще ужасом.

– Привет, – произносит Дерек, удивлённый такой реакцией. Он сомневается, что владельцам есть дело до того, что Рэд использует это помещение как свою личную раздевалку. Парень принес им достаточно денег, чтобы, возможно, даже жить тут, так что они не будут против. – Не пугайтесь. Это всего лишь я.

Он думает, что это объяснение сможет их успокоить.

Но оно не помогает.

– Черт, – выдыхает Рэд, и в его голосе звучит отчаянье. Он снова падает на скамейку, сжимая одну руку в кулак, а его дыхание становится более рваным.

– Хей, – произносит Скотт, шагая вперед. Он загораживает собой друга. – Эм, отличный бой. Мы можем встретиться снаружи через минутку? Тут... это оборотнические дела. Он ненавидит находиться рядом с другими оборотнями сразу после боя.

Скотт пытается оттеснить его, и инстинкты Дерека сопротивляются этому жесту, его глаза сверкают, и...

Глаза Скотта вспыхивают в ответ. Красным.

Он оборотень.

И не просто оборотень. Он альфа.

Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Если Рэд и Скотт так близки, тогда почему тот просто не примет его в стаю? Никто не хочет быть омегой.

– Ты оборотень, – говорит Дерек, – почему ты не уходишь?

– Ну, я... – Скотт кажется немного растерянным, – я другой. И мы знакомы много лет.

Дерек пытается заглянуть ему за спину, но Скотт снова встает на его пути.

– Скотт, – бормочет Рэд, и его голос звучит глухо. Словно он под наркотиками или пьян. Но он не может быть в таком состоянии. Рэд оборотень. Не важно, как сильно Дерек бил его, это было достаточно давно, чтобы уже не беспокоить так сильно.

– Уходи, – просит Скотт, но его достаточно легко игнорировать. Рэд выглядит так, будто ему больно. Дерек боец, но существуют правила. Он никогда не пытался по-настоящему навредить людям.

Так что он высвобождает руку, проскальзывает мимо Скотта и шагает вперед, к Рэду. Тот все еще сидит на скамейке, поэтому Дерек приседает.

И отшатывается. В ужасе.

– Скотт? – зовет его Рэд, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Дереке. И нет ничего удивительного, что Рэду приходится спрашивать, потому что на нём и живого места нет. Один глаз, тот, в который Дерек ударил, заплыл, и он смаргивает кровь на другом, потому что порез над бровью, оставшийся еще с первого боя, по-прежнему на месте. И оттуда снова начала идти кровь, не говоря уже о старых синяках и ранках, которые покрывают его лицо.

Его левый висок перечеркивает шрам. Рана зажила, но не исчезла, и это не имеет совершенно никакого смысла.

Ни один оборотень не может выглядеть так.

Это значит... Рэд – человек. Дерек понимает это и, должно быть, эти выводы отображаются на его лице, потому что глаза Рэда наконец фокусируются на нем, и он бледнеет еще сильней, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно.

– Черт, – снова произносит он, – блять, вот черт, не надо... Это...

– Всё совсем не так, как выглядит, – говорит Скотт, оказываясь рядом с ними, хотя уже поздно, – это просто... особенности омег. Он оборотень.

– Это, – говорит Дерек, беспомощно указывая на лицо Рэда, – это не особенности омег.

Дерек встречал раньше омег. Они не исцеляются так быстро, как другие оборотни, не так сильны, но они всё-таки регенерируют.

У них, естественно, не может быть шрамов. Не таких.

– Подожди, – подает голос Стайлз. Паника кажется заставляет его собраться, – подожди, просто... – он переводит дыхание, и у Дерека такое чувство, что иголки проходятся сзади по его шее, а потом вдруг Рэд снова выглядит нормально.

Ну, не совсем в поряке, ведь на его лице всё еще размазана засохшая кровь. Но шрам и синяки исчезли. Более того, Рэд дружелюбно улыбается Дереку.

– Ну вот, видишь, – говорит Скотт.

Дерек смотрит в упор на Рэда, а тот усмехается еще больше. Скотт пытается вытолкать его за дверь, но Дерек неподвижен.

Рэд... мерцает. Между ударами сердца все синяки возвращаются, а на шее Дерек снова чувствует покалывание, словно от иголок. У Рэда поджимаются губы, будто он тратит всю энергию на это.

А потом всё исчезает. И больше не возвращается.

– Вот дерьмо, – говорит он, делая глубокий вздох, который на выходе превращается в стон, – блять, я не могу это удерживать.

– Удерживать что? – требует ответа Дерек, – что тут происходит вообще?

Черт возьми, выглядит так, будто он просто избил человека. Или кого-то. Ринг принадлежит оборотням не просто так. Он ведь даже не сдерживался, нанося свои удары.

– Ладно, – говорит Скотт. – Всё, успокойся. Мы можем объяснить. Стайлз, он...

– Даже не смей заявлять, что он оборотень, – рычит Дерек.

– Это болезнь такая… – пытается увильнуть Скотт.

– Ой, да нахрен, – встревает Рэд, – я не оборотень. Я эмиссар.

Дерек моргает. Эмиссары считались простыми слухами даже до того, как мир рухнул. Он вспоминает, что его мама слышала о них когда-то, но ни у одной стаи не было эмиссара, и, честно говоря, он даже не уверен, что по-настоящему понимает, что это значит.

– И меня зовут Стайлз, – добавляет он. – Просто чтобы ты знал.

Он останавливается, как будто это все объяснения, которые были нужны Дереку. Стоящий рядом Скотт беспомощно кивает.

– Что значит эмиссар? – спрашивает Дерек, повышая голос. Скотт машет руками на него, чтобы успокоить. Стайлз вздрагивает.

– В основном это значит, что я могу выполнять некоторые магические трюки. Большинство основано на обмане зрения. Например, заставить тебя на мгновение увидеть двух меня одновременно. Или навести чары, чтобы выглядело всё так, будто я исцелился, как это делают оборотни.

У Дерека внутри всё холодеет.

– Но ты... ты не восстанавливаешься быстрее.

Стайлз грустно улыбается ему в ответ. Его лицо покрыто синяками.

– Нет.

– Супер-силы? – Дерек спрашивает, более взволнованный, чем должен быть. – Супер-скорость? Супер-хоть-что-нибудь?

– Ну, мне нравится думать, что… – начинает Стайлз, и Скотт впивается в него взглядом, – на самом деле, нет, ничего.

– Какого черта? – возмущается Дерек, едва вспоминая о том, чтобы не говорить слишком громко. – Ты не можешь драться здесь! Это же...

– Прекрати, – останавливает его Стайлз. – Да ведь клеток для боев между людьми как собак нерезаных! Они повсюду. В большинстве мест даже не утруждаются платить бойцам! А здесь платят. И неплохие деньги.

– Ты не оборотень, – продолжает давить Дерек, – тебя убьют тут.

– Но я и не простой человек, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Это дает мне право выбора.

Дерек в первый раз разговаривает со Стайлзом, но он узнает это выражение лица: упрямо вздернутый подбородок, который он отмечал, когда наблюдал за его боями. В любом случае, он никогда не побеждал в спорах, не выиграет и этого; и Стайлз будет продолжать драться, получать травмы, и эта мысль вызывает в нем ярость.

– Ты, – Дерек обрушивается на Скотта, обращая весь гнев на него. – Ты же альфа. Почему ты не участвуешь в боях?

Это обвинение попадает в цель, Дерек видит всполохи в его глазах, но тут поднимается с места Стайлз, и хоть он и не обладает супер-силой, но ему удается оттолкнуть Дерека назад так, словно она у него есть.

– Потому что это мое решение, – сверкает он глазами со злостью, – Только я хочу этим заниматься. И... мы пытались. Скотт ужасен.

Последняя фраза превращается в поддразнивание, и ровно так же внезапно, как появилась, вспышка гнева Стайлза исчезает.

– И я всё еще настаиваю, что могу стать лучше, – отвечает на это Скотт, но это больше похоже на жалобное нытье, чем на спор.

Стайлз смеется с него и садится обратно на скамейку. Он проделывает это с осторожностью.

– Скотт, ты без сомнения самый худший боец из всех, кого я когда-либо видел.

Скот фыркает, но не отрицает сказанного.

– Итак, – говорит Стайлз, когда между ними, наконец, устанавливается тишина, – Ты собираешься обо мне рассказать?

Дерек должен это сделать. Он знает это. Стайлз может сколько угодно утверждать, что он "сверхъестественное какое-то там существо", но в конечном счете, он человек и никакое количество магических трюков не сможет этого изменить. Его будут ранить. Его могут убить.

– Послушай, чувак, – говорит Стайлз, и его голос снова меняется. На этот раз интонация такая же дразнящая, как и та, которую он использовал на ринге. – Мне просто нужно знать, искать новый ринг или нет.

Это поведение, с вызовом, дерзкое, перед ним снова Рэд, а не Стайлз.

– Нет, – отвечает Дерек, – я никому не скажу.

Скотт с облегчением выдыхает, а усмешка Стайлза становится более искренней.

– Отлично, – Стайлз произносит это так, будто они только что заключили соглашение. – Спасибо, Хейл.

– Дерек, – поправляет он автоматически фамилию на имя.

– Спасибо, Дерек, – повторяет Стайлз. Скотт подается вперед, чтобы пожать ему руку, а заодно намекает, что ему необходимо позаботиться о друге.

Дерек понимает намёк. Он выходит и встречается с сестрами, бормоча что-то невнятное, когда они спрашивают, куда он исчез. Остаток ночи он проводит, размышляя, почему не выходит выбросить из головы глаза Стайлза.

 

*^*^*^*

 

– Знаешь, – медленно начинает Кора как-то раз несколькими неделями позже, – если ты его так ненавидишь, то можешь просто зарегистрироваться на еще один бой с ним.

Дерек непонимающе моргает и наконец отрывает глаза от ринга – Стайлз дерется с бетой из стаи Мэдисон, – чтобы взглянуть на сестру.

– Что?

– Рэд, – говорит она, подходя ближе к ограждению и свешивая руки вниз. Именно так делает Дерек. За исключением того, что он еще наклоняется немного вперед и фокусируется, словно это позволит Стайлзу действовать лучше, двигаться быстрее, чтобы избежать удара в живот, который собирается нанести ему его соперник. Он вздрагивает, когда Стайлз спотыкается, и, боже, он же просто человек. Этот удар мог сломать ему ребро. Кора продолжает: – Если ты ненавидишь его так сильно, проведи с ним еще один бой.

Нужно еще немного времени, чтобы понять, о чем именно говорит Кора. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы она просто подождала, пока закончится бой Стайлза, чтобы поговорить.

– О чем ты?.. – начинает он, но останавливается. Стайлзу удалось ударить прямо бете в скулу и тут же отскочить.

– Ты настаиваешь, чтобы мы оставались тут на все его бои, – говорит Кора, – а потом ты всё время наблюдаешь и только и делаешь, что ругаешься. Послушай, Дер, я знаю, ты постоянно выглядишь недовольным этим миром, но когда Рэд на ринге, твой взгляд просто убийственный. Серьезно, ты ненавидишь его. Ну так выйди еще раз на бой. Ты же выиграл в первый раз.

– Что? – снова повторяет Дерек, наконец улавливая ее посыл. – Нет, я не ненавижу...

Внезапно он вспоминает, с кем разговаривает, и замолкает.

Поздно. Кора уже смотрит на него, слегка прищурившись, и она всё поймет. Это же Кора. Она в итоге всегда выясняет то, что ей нужно. Проходит секунд тридцать, пока Дерек боковым зрением видит, как она хмурится, затем обдумывает всё, что только что было сказано, соединяя все кусочки воедино...

– Он тебе нравится! – нараспев произносит она.

Дерек хочет уйти, но он не может, потому что Стайлз только что получил серьезный удар в челюсть, но всё ещё не собирается сдаваться. За этот вечер это его второй бой. Дереку бы хотелось, чтобы тот хотя бы останавливался на одном. У него есть шансы, только когда бой один.

– О божечки, тебе он нра-а-авится-я-я!

– Нет, не нравится, – протестует он, хотя это глупо. Она оборотень, и может услышать, что он лжет.

– И когда это началось? – спрашивает Кора, практически прыгая на месте. – Он так тебя впечатлил, когда практически побил на ринге? Или раньше? Ты тогда ушел, чтобы утешить его и в итоге доутешался?

Младшие сестры – худшее, что может случится в жизни. Особенно у Дерека.

– Прекрати, – говорит он, – ты ведешь себя глупо.

– Ты собираешься что-то сказать? Вы будете встречаться? О боже, после этого боя, ты ведь собираешься поговорить с ним?

– Нет, – отвечает он, и его голос должно быть достаточно ровный и уверенный, раз это выбивает Кору из режима возбужденного поддразнивания.

– Ну почему нет? – она хмурится, что, как он знает, делает семейное сходство между ними еще более сильным. По крайней мере, Лора так всегда говорит. Дерек вполне уверен, что его хмурый вид совсем не выглядит таким надутым. – Я считаю, ты красавчик. И вы оба бойцы. Это идеально!

– Это так не работает, – отвечает ей Дерек. Там, внизу, Стайлз принимает три быстрых джеба в живот и пропускает раундхаус-кик***. Он устал. Дерек видит это по тому, как тот пружинит на ногах, уже не подпрыгивая так высоко, как вначале. Он проиграет. Стайлз тоже это понимает. Он больше не усмехается.

Дерек хотел бы, чтобы тот просто постучал по рингу и покончил с этим. Но Стайлз этого не сделает. Он продолжит драться.

– Конечно нет, – отвечает ему Кора, неутомимая в своем веселье. Она не следит за боем. – Он нравится тебе. Ты, вероятно, нравишься ему. Вы начинаете встречаться. И в итоге живете долго и счастливо!

Дерек просто игнорирует ее. Он не знает, откуда у нее берутся эти мысли. Она прожила в мире, в котором такие вещи случались, всего три года. Теперь мир жесток, он сломан. И люди не влюбляются вот так вот. У них нет на это сил.

Работа ног у Стайлза совсем ни к черту. Он спотыкается, и оборотень хватает его и бьет в голову. Всё кончено. Стайлз проиграл.

– Ну хотя бы пойди и поговори с ним, – говорит Кора, и когда Дерек переводит на нее взгляд, она обращает внимание на ринг. Ее голос становится мягким, серьезным и грустным, и ему приходит в голову, что хоть она и не помнит, каким был раньше мир, это не значит, что она не знает, какой неправильный он сейчас.

Дерек вздыхает.

Она, должно быть, замечает его слабость.

– Давай, сделай это, – говорит Кора. – Даже если ты ему не нравишься. Никому не повредит друг.

– Ох, – вздыхает Дерек, отталкиваясь от перил. По крайней мере, он знает, где Стайлз и Скотт приходят в себя после боев. – Хорошо.

Довольная улыбка Коры стоит этого.

Даже через несколько секунд, когда он бесится и уходит, слыша в спину:

– Передай ему от меня поцелуй!

Дерек знает, что кончики его ушей покраснели, и ненавидит это.

 

*^*^*^*

 

Чтобы добраться до той самой каморки, требуется больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Такое ощущение, что каждый хочет остановить его, спросить, когда у него будет следующий бой, или остановить, чтобы вызвать на бой, или остановить и поболтать о его последнем выступлении на ринге. Дерек знает, что это важная часть боев – взаимодействие с публикой, но никогда раньше это не казалось ему таким изнурительным.

Он наконец пробивается через толпу и, убедившись, что его не видят, толкает дверь. Он двигается тихо больше по привычке, чем по какой-то причине, и благодаря этому получает четкое представление о состоянии Стайлза, прежде чем тот поймет, что на него смотрят.

Стайлз сидит, опустив голову, кровь капает на пол между коленями, и все чары сейчас сняты. У него повреждены руки, хорошо виден старый шрам поперек виска, выглядит он уставшим. Человеком.

– Хей, – тихо зовет его Дерек.

Стайлз всё равно вскакивает. И только он подпрыгивает с места – чары снова начинают мерцать на мгновение, пока Стайлз не понимает, кто перед ним, и не расслабляется.

– Оу, Дерек, – говорит он, вытирая рукой рот, на которой остаётся кровь. – Привет, чувак, как дела?

– А где Скотт? – Дерек спрашивает вместо того, чтобы ответить, и подходит ближе. Он хватает тряпку, лежащую на скамейке рядом со Стайлзом, и приседает около него. Стайлз послушно поднимает голову так, чтобы Дерек мог вытереть его лицо. У него три раны, из которых идет кровь – разбита губа, скула рассечена и еще рана где-то на голове. Другие повреждения на лице более старые, уже поджившие.

– Ему пришлось остаться, чтобы поговорить с Ти, – отвечает Стайлз, отклоняясь назад, когда Дерек нажимает тряпкой на его щеку. – Что-то о том, что мою выручку проиграли на ставках другим бойцам. Он всё выяснит и вернется, чтобы подлатать меня.

Дерек вздыхает. По крайней мере это не серьезно. Ти постоянно говорит, что потерял плату бойца за ночь. Он всегда находит ее, если ты применяешь правильный метод давления. И, несмотря на абсолютную неспособность Скотта к боям, нет сомнений, что тот найдет деньги Стайлза.

Дерек совсем ничего не знает о том, как заживают раны у людей, но он вытирает кровь и пот, и прижимает ткань к тем местам, где снова начинает кровить. Стайлз достаточно ошеломлен, чтобы позволить ему проделывать всё это без всяких жалоб.

– Тебе не следовало соглашаться на два боя за ночь, – наконец ворчит он, беря вторую тряпку. – Ты всегда проигрываешь второй.

– Эй, это не правда! – возмущается Стайлз, и его рот дергается в однобокой улыбке, растягивая губы только в левую сторону.

– Да, именно так и есть, – отвечает ему Дерек, – как минимум четыре раза из пяти.

– Ты смотрел? – Он выглядит счастливым и сияющим, ровно таким, каким Дерек помнит его с того раза.

– Да, – признается он, добавляя: – Так что я знаю, что прав. Придерживайся одного боя, – он смотрит на Стайлза, и тот улыбается ему.

– Ты говоришь, как Скотт.

– Скотт умен.

– Да ладно, – пожимает плечами Стайлз и тут же морщится. – Знаешь же, что за второй бой платят больше. И, конечно, может я и проигрываю большинство из них... но это стоит того, когда мне удается выиграть.

Он не ошибается. Ставки на проигрыш Стайлза всегда очень хорошие, особенно если собирается толпа зрителей, не видевших его раньше. Но многие уже знают его и могут правильно рассчитать, что делать ставку на его победу во втором бое глупо. Он, должно быть, срывает банк, когда побеждает.

– Кроме этого, – продолжает Стайлз более серьезно, – ты знаешь, что это такое. Иногда тебе просто... просто необходимо драться. По крайней мере, это что-то реальное.

Дерек опускает голову и начинает оборачивать бинтом его руки.

Стайлз прав. В мире, в котором большинство людей умирает от вещей, с которыми никогда раньше не сталкивались – от радиации или голода, – иногда приятно иметь что-то, за что можно драться. Способ, при котором ты можешь победить.

Выход.

Он не может не согласиться, так что он молчит. Дерек больше не напоминает Стайлзу, что он лишь человек. Это было бы нечестно.

– Я знаю, – говорит он и возвращает внимание к рукам Стайлза. Он эффективен на ринге, потому что пользуется одинаково хорошо обеими, но Дерек бы хотел, чтобы хотя бы на одной руке костяшки не были разбиты и изранены. Он хотел бы, чтобы его левый мизинец не остался навсегда таким кривым.

– Так что, – говорит Стайлз, возвращая смешливое настроение, – ты наблюдал за всеми моими выходами на ринг?

Это не вызов, он слишком легко это произносит.

– Да ладно, – отвечает он с улыбкой, – как будто ты не смотришь мои.

Он знает, что Стайлз тоже следит за ним. Дерек чувствует его взгляд на себе перед каждым выходом. Иногда он ощущает его даже во время боя.

– Просто изучаю твою стратегию, – находит что ответить Стайлз. – Я должен понять твою тактику, чтобы в следующий раз побить тебя.

– Пф-ф-ф, – фыркает Дерек, – следующего раза не будет.

– Ты откажешь мне в праве на ответный бой? – дразнит его Стайлз, изображая оскорбленный вид. – Почему? Боишься проиграть?

– Нет.

– Звучит, будто так и е-е-есть, – пропевает на одной ноте Стайлз, и Дерек не может в это поверить. Он запал на парня, который насмехается над ним, точно как его младшая сестра. – Выглядит так, будто ты в ужасе.

– Это не так, – отрицает Дерек, а потом, просто потому, что это скоро станет нелепым, если он не остановит его, добавляет: – Я просто больше никогда не хочу драться с тобой.

И это абсолютно искренне.

Это выходит слишком искренне. Это звучит тихо и так серьезно, и Дерек не собирался, когда говорил это, смотреть в глаза Стайлзу, но оно само так получилось.

Стайлз моргает, и Дерек замечает удивление на его лице, на какое-то время он замирает, не двигаясь, и приходится напомнить себе, что надо что-то делать. Он всё еще держит Стайлза за руку. Держит его руку и стоит перед ним на коленях. Стайлз, возможно, один из тех парней, которые забавные и легкие в общении со всеми, не обязательно флиртуя при этом, так что...

– Да? – говорит Стайлз, и его замешательство исчезает, заменяясь чем-то более мягким. – Ты... не хочешь драться со мной?

– Нет, – отвечает ему Дерек, и думает о том, что его глаза потрясающего янтарного цвета даже в этом дрянном освещении. – Нет, не хочу.

– Ну, а что же ты хочешь тогда? – спрашивает Стайлз, и это неправильно.

Это неправильное место. Стайлз ранен, устал, и они находятся в подсобном помещении за рингом для боев в клетке. Они окружены старым ограждением из проволочной сетки, сломанными стульями и тоннами, тоннами пыли. Мир закончился, большинство погибло, и те люди, которые выжили, существуют только потому, что они еще не поняли, как умереть. Это неподходящее время для романтики. Это неправильное место и неподходящее время. И всё же, когда Стайлз спрашивает, всё, что может сделать Дерек – это привстать на коленях и притянуть его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Он пытается быть нежным, потому что губы Стайлза кровоточат, но тот прижимается к нему, и Дерек отзывается. Это не бой на ринге, но что-то такое же реальное.

Дерек думает, что это может быть даже лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> * Джеб – прямой удар передней рукой.  
> ** Хай-кик – высокий круговой удар с разворотом, обычно наносят в голову, что позволяет использовать силу сгибания ноги.  
> *** Раундхаус-кик (круговой удар) – удар разворотом, обычно наносят в голову, что позволяет использовать силу сгибания ноги. 
> 
> Коллаж из артов (но лучше посмотрите в оригинале, конечно, и заодно поставьте сердечко авторам :) [тыц](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/938745/10975737.10/0_f8bd7_b7b12dda_orig)


End file.
